


New to the Crew

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: The sly smile Ignis gave him did nothing to ease his nerves. “You'll meet him soon enough. Cor is bringing him to your suite for... introductions,” he told the prince.“I don't like that pause you did,” Noctis stated, pulling away from the chair with a deep frown. “Am I gonna regret this?”





	New to the Crew

“Interesting.”

“What's up, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis tone was enough to cause Noctis to look up from the book he had been studying, eyebrows arched as he watched the two older men read something on Ignis' phone, Gladio leaning down with one hand resting on the arm of the chair.

“Oh yeah. I heard dad mention somethin' about that,” Gladio said, nodding. “Said he'd thought it'd be a good idea to have someone his age in Noct's personal guard.”

“Who's age?” Noctis shoved himself up from his desk, chair rolling back, book ignored. “What's this about my personal guard?”

Gladio ignored the question as he stood up straight. “It's also a good idea to have someone with his speciality in our group.”

Ignis hummed, tapping out a message on his phone. “Good that he's being brought in now and not right before we leave. It will give us all time to learn to work as a team, learn our strengths and weaknesses.”

“Who's being brought in?” Noctis tried again. He moved around the armchair to peek at Ignis' phone, only to have the older man lay it face down on his thigh. “I thought dad and Clarus both agree that the two of you would be enough? That a smaller group would be the best for the trip?” he asked, placing his hands on the back of Ignis' chair. “Less conspicuous.”

The sly smile Ignis gave him did nothing to ease his nerves. “You'll meet him soon enough. Cor is bringing him to your suite for... introductions,” he told the prince.

“I don't like that pause you did,” Noctis stated, pulling away from the chair with a deep frown. “Am I gonna regret this?”

“Perish the thought.” Ignis waved him away and Gladio leaned in to elbow Noctis in the arm.

“Don't you still have some readin' to finish?” he teased.

Noctis shoved him away. “You expect me to concentrate on the coronation ritual after dropping a bombshell like that on me? This is on par with Prom telling me Cor's his dad!”

Gladio laughed, sitting across from Ignis. “That was a pretty big revelation, wasn't it? I knew Cor had a kid, but I never would of guessed it was your firefly boy.”

“Stop calling him that,” Noctis ordered and the older man threw his hands up in surrender, still chuckling to himself.

Three knocks at his suite door had Noctis jumping, turning on the spot. Gladio stood and strode over, answering the door. The prince could just make out Cor's head over Gladio's shoulder, but the larger man's body blocked most of the doorway.

“Take good care of him,” Cor said. His eyes cut across the room, finding Noctis, then he left.

“Welcome aboard the S.S. Noctis,” Gladio joked. 

The laugh that followed was one Noctis had committed to his memory. One that made him think of warm sunshine and cloudless days, of a soft glow that filled his body with a sense of calm.

“Glad to be a part of the team.”

“Prompto?” Noctis called out, stepping to the side, looking around Gladio.

Prompto grinned wide and gave him a quick, energetic wave. “Hey, bro! I passed the Crownsguard qualification today,” he told him.

Gladio moved away from the door and Prompto entered the room, the door shutting behind him.

Noctis cut a glare to Gladio. “You knew he was going to be assigned to me and you didn't tell me?”

“I said dad was thinkin' about it,” Gladio shrugged.

“Oh, my dad said it was only confirmed a few days ago,” Prompto explained. 

Noctis looked back to him, taking in his new uniform. The patches, the plaid, the black vest and coeurl print pants. It all looked a little odd on him. Noctis was used to seeing the blond in either his school uniform or, more often than not, sweat shirts and denim. Prompto always used the word 'comfortable' when he had to describe his style. 

“I only found out today when Mr. Amicitia assigned me my duty. He said you'd prefer if your guard was around your age, like Ignis and Gladio, and since we were already close friends, it was a no brainer for me to be assigned to you. Not that he said the words 'no brainer' or anything,” he rambled, waving his hands nervously. “Um... but, here I am?”

“And we're glad to have you as part of our team,” Ignis smiled. Noctis didn't even hear him walk up behind him. “Aren't we, Noct?”

Noctis flinched when Gladio, once again, nudged him in the arm. “O-of course!” he said, rubbing his bicep. “Honestly, I'm just really glad you weren't, like, someone twice my age trying to keep me in line during the coronation trip.”

“That's Iggy's job,” Gladio laughed, earning a light smack from the back of Ignis' hand.

“Coronation trip? What's that?”

Ignis cleared his throat once Gladio walked back towards his seat. “Clarus asked me to inform you of the trip we shall be making shortly before Noctis' twenty birthday. Come, let's sit. It may take a while.”

–

“Phantom weapons?” Prompto gasped, tea sloshing in his mug as he leaned forward, elbows on the table. “That's so cool! Do you have any of them now? Can you show me?”

“No, that's what this trip is about. Collecting them,” Noctis said. “Well, them and the powers of the Astrals.”

When Prompto deflated, moving to sit back in his seat, Noctis quickly rectified his statement.

“I do have something, not a phantom weapon but it's still one I can summon at will,” he said, trying to impress him and counting the rekindled excitement in Prompto's eyes as a win. He held his hand up, palm down, over the the table, picturing the engine blade his father had gifted him with two years ago, for his sixteenth birthday.

“Noctis, not at the table!” Ignis scolded.

The weapon shimmered into his hand, fingers tightening around the hilt, and Prompto lurched forward into the table, eyes wide. Ignis managed to reach out and grab the blond's mug before it completely tipped over, tea spilling onto the surface of the table.

“Awesome!” Prompto gushed while Ignis reprimanded, “Noctis!” 

Gladio laughed at the scene, shaking his head.

“A little help here?” Ignis snipped, turning his glare to the older man.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio said, waving a hand. “Keep it in your pants, Noct.”

Noctis faltered, cheeks on fire as he sputtered out half words of indignation. His sword vanished from his hand as he released it and glared daggers at Gladio while the man laughed. Prompto joined in with him, warm light glowing softly, and Ignis only shook his head in exasperation, fingers resting against his temple.

“Thank you, Gladio. Eloquent, as always,” Ignis huffed. He placed Prompto's mug back down and stood to grab a towel to wipe up the spill.

“I do what I can,” Gladio grinned and leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head.

“So, Noct,” Prompto started after a moment of silence – or as silent as Gladio's soft laughs and the sound of Ignis washing the empty mugs could be. “Tell me about the Astrals. You said you also need to get their powers?”

“Yeah, with Luna's- uh, the Oracle's, help. She also needs their powers in order to one day take over after her mother steps down,” Noctis said. “We have to travel to their respective altars, say a prayer, and hope they grant us their power, I guess?”

Prompto nodded, taking a sip of his tea. He made a face when he discovered it had gone cold, prompting Ignis to swipe it from his hands and carry it off to the sink for cleaning. “So, the Astrals really exist?” he asked curiously. “Like, they have a physical form? Or is it just some sort of spiritual thing? N-no offence meant if it is, of course.”

“I haven't seen them myself,” Noctis admitted, scratching his arm. “But dad said he did about thirty years ago when he did the coronation ritual and I'm inclined to believe him.” He paused, twisting his lips and glancing to Ignis. “There's just one... or actually two problems.”

Prompto sat up straight at the words, looking to Ignis as well. “Problems?”

“One is not so much a 'problem',” Ignis started, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs at the knee, “as is it a complication. Both cities that hold the altars of Ifrit and Shiva have been destroyed, abandoned even. The former, centuries ago, and the latter, no more that twenty years ago. Because of these facts, getting to the cities will be difficult as the trains in Niflheim no longer go through either of them, deeming them 'lost causes'.”

“And the other problem?”

“Shiva is dead,” Noctis said flat out.

The silence that fell over the room was unsettling.

Prompto cracked a nervous smile, “You wanna repeat that, buddy?”

“We, that is to say the council members of Lucis, have known about this fact for nearly twenty years. The Glacian was felled in an attack by the Imperial Army of Niflheim, her city razed to the ground in the ensuing battle,” Ignis explained carefully. “The government has done everything in its power to keep this knowledge hidden from the population as to not raise alarm.”

“Yeah. Even if most citizens don't really believe in the Astrals, to hear word that one was actually killed would cause a panic,” Gladio added. “Thankfully, the army has been quiet since then.”

Prompto blinked in shock, mouth agape and eyebrows arched high. “How are you supposed to get their powers if Shiva's dead?” he asked, voice high pitched.

Noctis shrugged. “Luna said there's a way. She wouldn't give me any details, saying she was still working them out herself, but completing the blessing part of the coronation ritual should still be possible.” He picked at his thumbnail as he spoke, pushing the cuticle back.

“And what about the phantom weapons you have to get?”

“Hmm? Oh, dad knows where they all are. Or should be. He said he's gonna make me a list of where he found them with coordinates so we can find them easily enough,” he replied.

“The list will also be of great help when planning out our itinerary. We want to do as little backtracking as possible,” Ignis added. 

Prompto nodded, eyes on Ignis. “Will the Oracle be travelling with us?”

“She's gonna meet us at the altars but she'll be making her own way to them,” Noctis shook his head. “The car isn't really big enough for five people to ride in comfortably.”

“And we'll be takin' weapons with us, which, on top of four sets of bags and camping equipment, will take up a lot of trunk space,” Gladio said.

“Oh,” Prompto hummed, head dropping slightly. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”


End file.
